


I Love My Best Friend

by Lady_B20



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationships, M/M, Various Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stony fic. High school AU where Tony and Steve are childhood friends but Tony has developed feelings for Steve over the years and now he's in a loop with what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A typical day

**Author's Note:**

> My first AU Story but most stories are a bit AU right? Anyway I'm playing around with this Idea for now and I hope you like it. I don't own the characters just their story and portrayal.

Anthony ”Tony” Stark, one of the greatest minds to enter S.H.I.E.L.D high reclined leisurely under a tree by the school’s track field.

Tony was both the school’s greatest asset and its destroyer. He creates mechanical wonders that have benefited the school and its students but often than not leaves the school’s labs either blown up or in disarray but he survives though being the child of an extremely wealthy family helped pay for any damages to the school.

Tony had a mind that could rival the greatest minds from yesteryear's and of today so its often wondered why he’d stay at a high school when he could easily go for a degree and more in just a year.

“Tony?” A voice called out behind the tree he sat beside ion; this was his reason.

Tony looked up to see a blonde head peeking out from the side of the tree. 

“Hey Steve” Tony greeted happily stretching up to adjust his position so that his back was against the tree.

Steve smiled at him “Hey to you too, I kinda knew you’d be here” He said sitting beside Tony handing him a Styrofoam cup and a big paper bag.

Steven Grant Rogers was the schools top athlete and Tony’s best friend. He is the captain of all the school’s sports teams and sports related clubs and committees, not to mention student body president. He is the school’s golden boy.

Tony took a long sip of the cup and sighed happily when he turned to speak to Steve” You always do and thanks for this, you know how I like my coffee Steve” Tony thanked him taking another sip.

“You’re welcome and I should, We are best friends right?” Steve said more of a fact than a question.

Steve and Tony go way back. Tony was the new kid during elementary school and Steve was the scrawny kid every other boy picked on but when Tony came, they had a new target. Steve didn’t think it was right and he stepped up to those bullies. Needless to say they were overpowered but one good thing came out of it; their everlasting friendship. Since then they were inseparable. Tony came from a wealthy family and Steve was just above poor but Tony convinced his parents to give Steve’s parents good paying jobs and Steve’s life became more comfortable.

“Yeah, we’ll always be right?” Tony asked smiling fondly.

Steve hummed in agreement relaxing a bit but turned a stern gaze on Tony” Didn’t I tell you to eat before downing Caffeine? And shouldn’t you be in class?” He said with slight irritation.

Tony stopped mid gulp and swallowed nervously giving Steve a sheepish grin” Sorry, and yeah I should but I won’t.” Tony put down his cup and rummaged through the baggy Steve gave him pulling out a sandwich.

“Hmm BLT with a generous amount of hot sauce and cut into triangles” Tony said analyzing the sandwich then opening the zip-lock and took a big bite. He moaned as he bit into it.

Steve chuckled “What would you do without me. Anyways, even though you’re smart you should still go to class you know.” He explained.

“Yeah, yeah, Shouldn’t you be in class instead of looking for me and feeding me?” Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

“I have stuff to do so I get a free pass today and If I didn’t feed you you’d just drown yourself in caffeine and candy again” Steve said with a smirk raising his own eyebrow.

Tony ignored him and continued munching on his sandwich. They lapsed in comfortable silence until Tony finished his sandwich. “There are a few more things in there.” Steve said pointing to the paper bag. Tony rummaged again pulling out a container with various fruits in it and a Snickers bar.

“You need more nutrients Tony but don’t worry I just put in the one’s you like but with enough nutrients you’d need.” Steve smiled sheepishly. 

“You sound like a mom you know” Tony teased opening the container. There were slices of strawberries and kiwis and a bundle of green and purple grapes. He smiled at Steves choice popping a few grapes in his mouth. He offered Steve some and Steve reached for the kiwis.

“Thanks Steve” Tony said smiling up at Steve. Steve smiled back and munched on the kiwi. 

Tony looked at him fondly. He was the reason he didn’t want to get a degree, he didn’t want to be away from Steve. Tony was a playboy in the school but he only had true feelings for one person and that was his best friend. Steve didn’t know and Tony never wants him to. There were times he wanted to tell Steve what he really felt but he’d back out. Steve was a jock and a hunk. He could get any girl without even trying but he never does.

“Hey Steve?” Tony called out but another voice called out too.

“Steve? There you are I’ve been looking for you everywhere” A British accented voice called out, a moment later a girl with long brown curls and crimson painted lips stood before them.

“Peggy? Oh, is it time for the meeting already? I lost track of time” Steve said as he stood and dusted himself off.  
“I could see that and yes it’s almost time, Hello Anthony” Peggy greeted him with a smile, Tony just waved.

“I gotta go Tony, meet up later?” Steve said waving goodbye.

“Yeah” Tony smiled and waved back at him.

They walked away and Tony saw the smile Steve had when he was talking to Peggy and it kinda hurt him in some way. “Hey Steve! Catch!” Tony shouted throwing something in the air. Steve turned just in time and caught what Tony threw; the Snickers bar. Steve smiled at him and gave him a mock salute. “You need it more than me.” Tony waved him off again.

Steve turned back to Peggy and they started walking again then he saw Peggy hook her arm around Steve’s and he was hit hard with a wave of emotions most of which was jealousy. He looked away thinking what else he could do to not make him feel so crappy until he’d see Steve again.


	2. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sees something he should never have seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy that the first chapter was received so well and I thought I should put the next one up. Enjoy :)

Tony did go to some of his classes. Choosing to go through a few hours of mundane school life rather than drone in complete boredom. He could’ve skipped school and come back later that day but Steve would talk his ear off about irresponsibility and the importance of school and all that, having heard more than a few times kinda traumatized him from ever disappointing Steve again so he stayed.

Before he knew it, the last bell had rung. Nothing really happened that warranted his attention but he was the topic of a few in class conversations and he didn’t blow anything up during Science class.

Sighing happily at the end of the day he made his way to where he knew Steve would be; the school council room.

He made his way through the corridors and he passed by some of his friends along the way. Bruce Banner another great mind of the school was heading over to the labs for an experiment for the upcoming school science fair so he didn’t have time to chat much. Further down he heard arguing; a couple and he knew who the voices belonged to; Thor Odinson and his girlfriend Jane. He just quickened his pace at the sound of Thor’s thunder like voice.

At last he made it to the student council’s room. He frequented it enough to not bother knocking so he just barged right in, unprepared f the sight he saw before him.

Steve and Peggy were lip locked, Peggy was cupping Steve’s face and Steve was holding her waist. Tony’s world completely stopped and went entirely silent, only the sound of Tony’s breaking heart was heard.

“Tony!” Tony heard Steve call out to him, snapping him out from his daze. Steve was just as surprised as he was and Peggy looked at him sheepishly.

“His mind was blank” I, Steve, I’m, Uh, I’M SORRY!” Tony shouted as he slammed the door shut and ran as fast as he can down the hall. A moment later he heard Steve calling out to him but he just ran faster. He knew he could never outrun Steve but he did know his way around the school. He rounded the corner and saw a place to hide; the science lab.

Bruce was startled when he barged him but he begged Bruce not to tell Steve he was there. He must’ve said something to make Bruce worry but he just nodded his head and Tony just entered the labs supply room hoping that Bruce would keep Steve away for now. A minute later he heard the muffled sounds of someone talking, he knew it was Steve so just braced himself against the door and prayed Steve would go away.

In what seemed like forever the voices grew quiet and Tony heard the sound of a door being opened and closed. A moment later, there was a quiet knock from the other side of the door and his body tensed on instinct.

“Tony? Steve’s gone now” Bruce said from the other side of the door his words being muffled by the door.

Tony breathe a sigh of relief and gently opened the door, he saw Bruce looking at him with concern. Suddenly his knees got weak and he toppled to the floor but he didn’t make contact. Bruce had hurried to his side and supported him back against the wall. 

Tony saw his world spinning as he looked up. He felt sick and he felt his face was getting wet; he was crying. Tony realized this and rubbed at his eyes in hopes to stop them; they just kept coming. No one else has seen him cry, only Jarvis and Steve but he didn’t care about that right now. 

Bruce was at a loss, he never saw this side of Tony and he just did what he thought of best; he hugged Tony. Tony latched on to him, his soft cries becoming sobs as he held Bruce as if he was the only thing keeping him together.

Dozens of thoughts were racing in his head; why was he crying, why did he run, why does his heart feel like it’s being crushed, why was he feeling like this. He knew he didn’t have the right to feel this way but he does and it’s killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a bit intense, most sequences like this happen in the middle but I wanted to develop on this concept for further chapters. Bruce will play a good part in the next few chapter and Jarvis will be seen later on. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds comfort with Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers, I'm happy with the reception of this story and I'll do my best to make it great. Enjoy this chapter :)

Tony had calmed down enough for them to sit on a few the stools in the lab. He was still sniffling as he rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand. Bruce just sat quietly beside him, he didn’t speak so Tony would be more comfortable initiating a conversation between them. After a minute Tony did.

“Thanks Bruce, I, I’m sorry you had to see me like that” Tony said embarrassed and he wiped his hand on his shirt.

“Rough day?” Bruce asked with a comforting smile.

“Yeah” Tony replied quietly, looking down on the floor.

“Care to share?” Bruce asked encouragingly.

Tony sighed heavily. He didn’t speak for a minute. “I, I saw something I shouldn’t have seen” Tony said taking a deep breath.” I saw him and Peggy kissing in the student council room, I just walked in on them and I didn’t know what happened but I ran. I think Steve was calling out to me but I just ran faster then I came here and hid then-“

“Breathe Tony” Bruce told him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Tony took another deep breath.

“Tell me, why do you think you ran?” Bruce asked calmly.

Tony thought”I, don’t know. I could’ve done things differently like tell him he’s a man now or whatever but-” Tony said slowly.

Why did he run? Tony thought back to what happened. He saw his best friend/crush kissing someone. He felt surprised then he felt betrayed then sad then as he saw Steve looking at him; fear.

“I felt like I was hit with a bullet train going 300 miles an hour.” Tony said deflating. “I-“

“You have feelings for Steve other than the platonic best friend relationship right?” Bruce said calmly.

“I, Yeah, I do. Growing up, Steve and I were always together. In the beginning it was about friendship but as time passed, things escalated from there. Even if Steve was still sickly and small, I would’ve still felt this way. I fell in love with him, not his body” Tony said as a sad smile formed on his lips. 

“So you love him?” Bruce stated rather than asked.

Tony looked at Bruce in surprise.

He loved Steve? Tony had feelings for Steve but he didn’t think of saying that he loved Steve. Steve was his best friend; he was always supportive, kind and caring to everyone but especially for Tony. He looked out for him, took care of him, listened to him and made him smile when he felt like the world was ending. He smiled at that thought.

“I, love, Steve? I guess I do love him” Tony said with small smile. “But, Steve doesn’t love me.” Tony said defeated as he felt his eyes starting to water again.

“Tony” Bruce placed a gentle hand on his back and began rubbing soothing circles there.

“The way of the world I guess” Tony said trying to be cheery but he ended up sounding broken.

“What are you going to do now?” Bruce calmly asked him.

“I, I need to think Bruce. I need to think of what to do from here. Things will be different with me and Steve from here on in but he’s still my best friend. I just have to deal with this on my own for now.” Tony said getting up from the stool. Bruce joined him as they walked to the door.

“You don’t have to deal with this on your own Tony, Science Bros right?” Bruce said raising a fist. “Yeah, Science Bros!” Tony said bumping his fist with Bruce’s. 

Tony halted, Bruce looked at him concerned.” Steve’s still looking for me and my car is in the lot” Tony said deflating. Bruce thought and offered to distract Steve so Tony could get away.

“You’d do that?” Tony asked disbelievingly. “Science bros,right? I’m gonna look for him and then I’ll send you a txt when I find him” Bruce said with a smile.

“Thanks a lot Bruce, I promise to help with whatever project you’re working on” Tony said encouragingly. Bruce just gave him a smile as he left the room.

Tony stood there for a few minutes until his phone buzzed. He looked at his messages, Steve left a few and even tried to call him but he didn’t want to look at the right then but he did see Bruce’s message. “Go”

Tony smiled at that and hurried off to the parking lot hoping in some way he could forget about today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this feels a little unstructured but it went along great for me. Kudos and Comments are appreciated and if you happen to think somethings amiss please don't hesitate to say it. 
> 
> I just noticed I didn't describe the characters in terms of appearance. I'll add a chapter for Bios and focus on describing future characters :) Thanks so much for reading :D


	4. Bios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bio's of characters already written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised I wrote Bios. It's a mix of Comic verse, Movie verse and my own AU style.

**Anthony ”Tony” Stark** : Young Billionaire (heir at least), playboy philanthropist and overall engineering genius. He is the only child of Maria and Howard Stark well known for their work on philanthropy and engineering.

He’s about 5’7 in height, medium build, dark brown hair and has chocolate brown eyes. He is also sporting a mustache-beard-goatee combo, much to the disapproval of Steve. He is Steve’s best friend having grown up together and eventually Tony began developing feelings for Steve.

Tony has a definite appreciation for all things related to engineering and caffeine. At times working late nights on projects while only drinking caffeine wherein Steve would haul him out of his workshop to eat something solid. He often speaks in rambles at time jumping from topic to topic in a conversation.

Tony has been through a lot and was able to get by with the help of his family’s butler Jarvis and his best friend Steve. Tony also has a live for the day attitude that often results in chaos for those around him

 **Steven Grant Rogers:** Known simply as Steve, he is Tony’s best friend growing up. Steve grew up opposite from Tony. Tony had everything while Steve had little to nothing until Tony asked his parents to give Steve’s parents a job at their company.

Steve is an embodiment of good. Always being kind, polite and a general nice guy, he’s known and respected by all, being the captain of many sports teams and the student boy president.

He was sickly growing up but with the help of a kind doctor, he was given needed treatment and grew in every sense of the word. He is a few inches taller that Tony almost reaching 6 feet. He’s got Blonde hair and deep Blue eyes and the build of a superhuman.

 **Margaret “Peggy” Carte** r: A British exchange student and the vice president of the school council. Along side Steve they make the school progressive and safe. She is a modern woman in every sense of the word. She’s also a prominent figure in school as much as Steve.

She is a girl of average height 5’5, bouncy brown hair and is always seen wearing her signature red lip. She is a lover of the earlier periods of American culture. She often opts to wear vintage fashion from the early 20’s.

Her relationship status with Steve is yet to be discussed.

 **Robert Bruce Banner** : Bruce is another one of the schools resident geniuses. Having had a tragic childhood, Bruce is quiet and reserved.

At a young age Bruce has shown remarkable intelligence especially in the fields of Biology and Chemistry. He and Tony share a common bond with their love of Science as so they are deemed the “Science Bros”

Believe it or not Bruce is part of the schools football team. Aptly nicknamed “The Hulk” Bruce is a monster out in the field. Some would even say he was a different person entirely.

He has an anger issue and football helps ease it out.

He’s good at keeping things chill as well. Having learned Zen and the art of relaxation, one could be sure he is one to maintain a level head, most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be sure to add better descriptions of characters in the future chapters.


	5. A Quiet Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony looks for a place to think. When he does he finds a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I was thinking how to go about this so here's a part of it. I will post another in a few days.

Tony drove off in his red and gold Lamborghini, hoping to put whatever it is that happened behind him. He thought of his usual spots but he also thought Steve would look for him there. He thought of going home to busy himself in his workshop. Tinkering always helped him cope with things but Steve would just go there too and Jarvis is too polite to lie to Steve. He was running out on options.

In the end he parked to the side and did what he did best; think. He took out his phone (the one he designed) and started searching for possible places where Steve wouldn’t find him. He triangulated possible routes that Steve will go and formulated possible scenarios that could happen. His list was short but he was sure Steve wouldn’t find him in those places and areas. 

He shortened the list more, opting to skip places with alcohol, he finally decided on a place; a small café’ within the city limits.

He looked it up and it was decent by the way it looked in the pictures. It just opened up a month ago, so it wouldn’t be too popular to warrant a big number of customers, though he could be wrong but hey he was Tony Stark.

Tony drove off, taking the routes wherein there would be zero Steve sightings. He was being paranoid but he had reasons to be. The drive took about 10 minutes from the place Tony was but he calculated 20 minutes from his school and it would give him another place to go to for coffee. He arrived and was pleasantly surprised.

The place was actually bigger than it was shown in the pictures he’d seen. It was a one floor building almost like a diner but you couldn’t mistake the aroma of coffee emanating from the building. Tony knows his coffee and this place smelled like the good stuff he like to indulge in, though not his usual Starbucks he thought he might actually like it here.

He found the parking lot not too crowded and as he got out of his car, the smell was intoxicating. Tony put on a pair of shades and made his was to the building. The building was simple yet it had a nice charm to it. The top part of the walls was of a cream color, reminding Tony of a latte’ and the lower part was of a deep brown color almost that of an espresso. He looked at it the closer he got and saw it had impressions on it; coffee beans. The brown part actually had the shape coffee beans designed into it. The windows were wide and tinted but not too much as you could still see the figures of people on the inside 

He stepped in and there was a bell on top of the door and he was greeted with the smell of coffee, sweets and a booming welcome. He knew that voice; Thor. And he was right. Behind the counter was none other than Thor Odinson. He couldn’t mistake the large physique, wide beaming smile and loud booming voice.

Tony walked up to the counter and removed his shades, perching them on top oh his head

“Hey Thor” Tony greeted with a smile.  
Thor Odinson was a transfer student from Norway. He’s in some the school’s sports club such as American football, track and field and a few others. He’s larger in physique compared to Steve but as others would describe him; he’s a gentle giant. Thor is also the theatrics club at S.H.I.E.L.D high and a few literary clubs as well. He often speaks in a form of very old very Shakespearean way of speaking, like something straight from the book but he’s understandable most of the time. He’s very friendly and clueless at times but he’s a pretty nice guy all in all.

“Stark! Fancy seeing you here. Tis a surprise seeing you at such a small establishment.” Thor greeted warmly. 

“Yeah, wanted to check this place out (lie) didn’t expect to see you working here.” Tony said returning Thor’s smile.

“Ah, I see, what would you like to order, the selection here is quite extraordinary but you may request your own if you happen to have certain preferences with beverage choices.” Thor said eagerly. Its apparent Thor likes his job here.

“I’m still new to this place and just by looking at the menu, it’s a bit overwhelming.” Tony said scratching the side of his head. It was true the menu selection posted against the wall was large, certain blends, drinks and food items written in fancy fonts. There was a specials board at the front of the counter as well.

“That is troubling” Thor said sympathetically his mood shifting. Thor was very emotional at times and he never hid it, though often times he was happy, his emotions could be well, unpredictable.

“Could you recommend something for someone who’s having a bad day?” Tony suggested giving Thor a small smile.

Thor immediately smiled. “I have just the thing! Find a place to recline and I’ll serve it to you in a short while” Thor said adjusting his apron.

“That coffee bun looks appetizing too” Tony suggested pointing at the dessert display on the counter. “That big one right there”

“I’ll serve it with your drink” Thor smiled at him and rang him up.

Once done Tony looked for a place to “recline” as Thor put it. The interior was simple yet had a homey feel to it, there was a selection of tables, booths and recliners. It felt like a mix of a dining room and a den. Tony settled on a vacant recliner in the corner of the room. There was a fireplace there as well. This place would be perfect hang out for winter, he thought Steve might like it.

His mind suddenly went blank. He was thinking of Steve again, something he wasn’t supposed to do. He’s going out with Peggy now, it wasn’t confirmed but there was no denying what he saw. They were going out.

Tony took out his phone, hoping to busy himself; he had also taken out a small notepad he keeps on hand to write down his project ideas and plans. He turned to a blank page and got to work. After a while, Thor came with his order.

“Stark, your order is ready” Thor smiled at him and placed his drink and a plate where his coffee bun was on, on the coffee table on the side of Tony’s chair. Thor also set down another cup and another plate.

“I didn’t order the other one Thor.” Tony said as more of a question.

Thor smiled at him again, “It’s for me, I thought I might join you. I have my break at the moment.” He said sitting at the other recliner adjacent to Tony’s.

Tony just smiled at him, placing his notepad on the table and picking up his drink. Thor was watching him closely. He took a whiff and it smelled great, very warm and relaxing but when he took a drink. His mind went blank. Tony’s eyes grew wide; it was delicious. Thor smiled bigger,

“Is it to your liking?” Thor asked picking up his own drink.

Tony just nodded, downing almost half of it. “It’s great, I mean, superb or whatever. I mean just, wow Thor, You made this?” Tony asked confused and surprised.

Thor took a sip of his drink and gave Tony victorious smirk, answering his question.

“Well I’ll be damned” Tony said taking another sip.

“I’m glad you find it enjoyable” Thor said with a smile. “Would you mind telling whatever it is that’s bothering you?” Thor politely inquired.

Tony stopped mid sip and slowly looked up. ”Was it that obvious?” Tony asked looking away rubbing his mouth with a napkin from the tray.

“You were the one that said, you were having a bad day. I will not press further but, talking about it might soothe your worries.” Thor smiled at him encouragingly.

“How long is your break?” Tony asked nervously. He could trust Thor, but he had the knack to blab secrets to everyone at times. “Can I trust you, to you know, keep this between us?” Tony asked hesitantly. He really needed someone to talk to. Bruce was great at calming him down but he wasn’t good with the emotional stuff.

“On my Honor and I have but only half an hour, we may converse after my shift. You can stay here until then. Try out the different beverages and treats. We serve dinner here as well. Let us feast later on. Thor Smiled at him again.

Tony just smiled back at him. “I’d like that”

“Wondrous!” Thor said hyped but suddenly he looked as if he was struck with a sudden thought. “Would Captain Steve be arriving later? You two are always together. It’s rare to see you both separated for long.” Thor said in curiosity.

Tony’s mood plummeted. Thor might have sensed this and placed a gentle hand on his arm. “Did anything occur between you two?” Thor asked concerned. “Let’s, let’s talk about it later.” Tony said giving Thor a sad smile. Thor nodded and stood. “I will go back to work now. Rest easy Tony” Thor collected his empty plate and cup and walked back to the counter.

Tony took a deep breath and sighed heavily. How was he going to tell Thor? What will happen tomorrow. He picked up his pad and pen and started writing again, waiting for Thor’s shift to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the word smile quite a few times cause I know Thor is a generally nice and happy guy. Still planning how to go about this story but it will come in it's own time. Thanks for reading.


	6. A Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds comfort with Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I've started thinking of better ways to write. I'm trying to add clothing descriptions and better descriptions in general. Please Enjoy.

Tony stayed at the café’ for the rest of the day, he sent another message to Jarvis saying where he is and that he’s with a friend and not to worry. For the rest of the day he just sat there, writing future design plans and drawing up schematics and whatever thought that popped up in his mind even Steve.

Every so often his mind would venture to thoughts of Steve (unintentionally). It’s only been a day but it felt a lot longer than that. He’s discovering all of the hidden feelings he’s had for Steve but the reality is; Steve’s out of reach. Would things still be the same between them? Would it change a lot between them? Tony for the first time admits; he doesn’t know the answer.

Tony was busy writing down a new program he was going to make when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a grinning Thor.

“Did I disturb you?” Thor asked politely

Tony returned the smile, “Nah just finishing up a new program I was going to make when I get home.” Tony said pocketing his pad and phone.

“Ah! I do not comprehend well with electronics Tony.” Thor said embarrassed” My shift is over, would you like to converse as what we’ve started before?” 

Tony looked up at Thor. He wasn’t wearing his uniform and apron and his hair was back to it’s untied state. Thor’s choices of outfits were a mix of casual and theatrical. He was wearing a gray long sleeved shirt with a vest that had large circular silver discs, a pair of semi snug jeans and boots.

Tony looked around, it was already dark out. He took out his phone again and it read 8:30 P.M. 

“I’ve been here for a while huh?” Tony asked smiling “Let’s talk over dinner; I wanna taste what this place has to offer” Tony said standing up.

Thor smiled at that and they went up to the counter. Thor suggested a few items and Tony was eager to try them. The place had a decent selection of food ranging from snacks to true dinner items. They settled on a mix of both. Tray in hand they settled for a booth on the corner for privacy and for Tony a vantage point.

They sat down and immediately Thor dug in. Tony just chuckled at that, it reminded him of Steve. Steve, he was thinking of Steve again. Steve was always a heavy eater but it didn’t show. He was scrawny growing up but now he was quarterback and a complete jock. He was suddenly roused from his thoughts when he heard his name being called. Tony shook his head and focused. Thor was looking at him in concern.

“Tony? Are you well, you were staring into space?” Thor asked concerned.

“Yeah, I’m alright, it’s just I was thinking and maybe the things that happened today are getting to me” Tony said rubbing the palm of his hand against his temples. 

“Speaking about it might help?” Thor suggested encouragingly.

Tony looked at Thor. He was giving him an encouraging smile. Tony sighed in defeat.

“I, I saw Steve making out with Peggy” Tony started. He told Thor everything that happened and what he was feeling that moment and little by little, Tony felt better. Thor was quiet but affirmed he was listening. He asked an occasional question but he didn’t pry, Tony was thankful for that.

“And in the end I, I’ve acknowledged that I, like Steve maybe just maybe, I love him.” Tony whispered sadly.

“Tony” Thor softly called out his name and made his way to Tony’s side wrapping him in a tight embrace.

Tony was surprised, this was the second time someone hugged him today but he didn’t mind. Thor’s body completely outsized him and he was wrapped around his arms. He found himself wrapping his own arms around Thor. He felt something go down his cheek; he was crying again. He buried himself deeper against Thor tightening his embrace and Thor held him tighter.

A few minutes pass until Tony pulls away. “Thanks Thor, I didn’t know what came over me” Tony said chuckling wiping at his eyes, he felt a hand wipe away the other side of his face. “Everyone needs comfort Tony, I’m glad I could provide you with some” Thor said smiling.

“Thanks, you know for today?” Tony said rubbing the back of his neck.

“You’re most welcome”

Throughout the night they talked and Tony confided with Thor just as he did with Bruce. When it was time for the shop to close, Tony didn’t have the will to go home tonight. 

“Hey Thor? You live by the dorms right?” Tony asked shyly as they got out of the booth.

“Yes, I do,” Thor said getting up as well. “Do you mind if I spend the night? Steve is probably waiting for me to get home. I’m starting to regret my choice of car color” Tony says giving Thor a nervous grin.

“I wouldn’t mind at all” Thor said smiling. They left the café’ after Thor said goodbye to the staff and soon enough they were driving down the road. Thor gave him instructions and in no time they were there. It wasn’t far from the café’ Thor said he walks there after taking a bus from their school. Thor led him to his room and Tony was pleasantly surprised.

Thor’s room was of a small apartment that had 2 rooms; a bedroom and a bathroom, a small kitchen that was comprised of a microwave, dish rack and a few other kitchen supplies. There was a fridge too, a sofa and a T.V.

“My Father provided me with this room” Thor said as they stepped in. Please make yourself at home; I’ll just prepare a few things.” Thor said entering the bedroom.

Tony looked around as he sat down on the sofa. It wasn’t small but it wasn’t big as well. It was very homey not like his own which was so much larger but felt more empty. Thinking of his home he took out his phone ad called Jarvis. Tony told him he’d be staying with a friend and that he’d come home early to get a change of clothes. Jarvis told him that Steve dropped by looking for him. Tony changed the subject. By the time Tony ended the call Thor stepped out.

“I could not find ones that fit you but these might do, they are a bit snug for me but maybe they’d work for you.” Thor handed him a bundle of clothes that comprised of a pair of shorts and a large tee, a tooth brush and a towel were there too. Tony thanked him and stepped in the bathroom. The tee was large on Tony as well as the shorts but they felt comfortable and smelled nice, kind of like the scent of rain, Tony stepped out and saw Thor had changed too and was sitting on the sofa reading a book. He was wearing a tee shirt with a lightning bolt on it and a pair of pajama pants with the same print. Tony couldn’t help snickering. He placed his clothes on the table beside and sat beside Thor.

“Thanks again Thor, for you know today and this. I just don’t want to deal with any of this until morning. Tony said sighing heavily as he slumped in his seat. Thor looked at him smiling reassuringly “Do not mention it Tony”. Tony settled back on the sofa as Thor continued reading. Thor was still reading when Tony felt the pull of sleep, Thor must’ve seen him as he placed a lightning bolt shaped bookmark in his book and set it down.

“Let us retire for the night” Thor said smiling as he stood. Tony was looking around if Thor had left a blanket or a pillow for him to sleep on the couch. Thor just gently grabbed him by the arm and led him to his room. “Thor? Isn’t that your room?” Tony asked tiredly. “Indeed” Thor replied simply opening the door.

Thor opened the room and turned on his lamp, Thor’s room was clean a bit of a surprise. He had a queen sized bed with plush pillows and a big comforter on the bed. “Would you mind if we share my bed?” The sofa isn’t as comfortable when one wants to lie down and the floor is simply out of the question.” Thor said simply leading Tony to the bed. Tony plopped himself on the bed. as Thor tied his hair into a low ponytail joining Tony. “I hope this is not strange?” Thor asked as he sat on the bed.

“Nah, Steve and I usually shared a bed so, no worries” Tony said scooting a bit to the side so Thor could get on. Thor smiled as he did. “Hey Thor?” Tony called out sleepily. Thor hummed acknowledging him. “Why were you fighting with Jane today?” Tony asked stifling a yawn. He saw Thor’s expression fade. “Let’s discuss it at a later time Tony, rest now”. Tony nodded as sleep called to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already mapped out where things would go from here. Thanks so much for reading.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the new day Bring for Tony?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this last night, Hope you guys Enjoy.

_“Steve?” Tony said worriedly as he tried to get closer to Steve._

_“Don’t you dare Stark! Meeting you and becoming friends was the worst mistake of my life!” Steve shouted in rage._

_Tony stepped back terrified “Steve, No, I-“_

_“Save it! You disgust me” Steve said turning his back to Tony and started walking away._

_“Steve no! Please! Steve! STEVE!._ Steve!” Tony shouted as he sat up; it was just a dream. He was panting and holding a hand to his chest. He looked around and he didn’t recognize where he was until he heard the sounds of snoring beside him; it was Thor. Tony sighed in relief as he remembered the events of yesterday. He rubbed a hand to his forehead as he sat up gently as not to rouse Thor (good thing he didn’t wake him when he screamed) and made his way to the bathroom.

 

The sun wasn’t up so he guessed it was still early in the morning. The events of his dream were still playing in his mind. He turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face. Tony took a deep breath as he braced himself on the sink. He was going to have to face Steve sooner or later today and he didn’t want that. How was he going to explain things to Steve? He got out of the bathroom and made his way to Thor’s small kitchen. He smiled as he saw Thor had a coffee machine and started it up.

 

He sat on the couch waiting for the aroma of caffeine to fill the room. He had an Idea in his brain and he needed to get to his lab to make it work. He heard the sound of the machine die down and he made his way back over there. He rummaged through the cabinets on the wall and got the biggest mug he could find. He poured himself almost half the pot and took big gulps filling himself with caffeine; the fuel of his body. Once he finished he got dressed and left a note for Thor when he wakes up.

 

Getting into his car he made sure to check Steve’s jogging routes to see if there would be any areas or routes he could take to minimize the possibility of bumping into him, a red and gold Lamborghini in not something that say inconspicuous. Steve was diligent with his routines so Tony had no problem finding a good route. He made it home with zero Steve in sight and made his way inside the garage and parked.

 

Tony was greeted with a familiar face as he stepped through the door of his home; Jarvis. Jarvis was and is Tony’s family butler. He’d been Tony’s guardian and babysitter even before the accident that took away Tony’s parents. He was kind and gentle, a bit strict at times but Tony loved him nonetheless. He is a man over his fifties with graying hair but a slim yet stocky frame. He’d always talk properly and politely but not as theatrically as Thor and usually had a British accent when he spoke. Jarvis was wearing his usual butler’s attire which composed of a typical butler’s uniform. Tony urges him from time to time to dress casually but Jarvis is always true to his duties.

 

“Good morning sir, quite early I see. I was expecting you at a later time. Shall I make you breakfast?” Jarvis asked as Tony made his way to his workshop.

 

“Thanks J, but I’m not really in the mood to eat right now, maybe before leaving? Oh yeah and if Steve comes by tell him I’m not here. Thanks!” Tony said making his way down the hall.

 

“Are you two quarreling sir?” Jarvis asked as he got close. “Nah just working on something” He lied.

 

“Ah, I see, very well sir. I’ll have breakfast ready in an hour.

 

Tony stepped in to hi workshop, booted up his P.C and got to work.

 

 

It took him an hour or so but he came up with a radar like app for his phone. The way it works is like when a bat uses it’s echolocation but instead of sounds it sends signals. It hones in to a person particular cell signal and sends them pulsing signals that detect where they are in the area.

 

He was going to use this to stay clear of Steve. Sure he thought this was the coward’s way out but he thought that maybe time would sort things out or at least he hoped it will.

 

Tony exited his workshop and headed for the kitchen where he knew Jarvis would be but instead found a note.

 

_Anthony,_

_I went out for a bit, there is food for you in the microwave and your favorite coffee is brewing on the machine. I made you lunch. Have a lovely day._

_Jarvis,_

_P. S Steve dropped by and asked for you, I told him he stayed over with a friend._

 

Tony smiled as he read the letter but faltered as he read the part about Steve.. Jarvis was always so caring and thoughtful. He ate what he could and made his way to his room to bathe and change before going to class. He checked his messages and sure enough Steve left him a dozen.

 

Tony opened his newly created app and a map of the area popped on his phone screen. He typed in Steve’s number and waited. A glowing red dot showed him where Steve was; he was still at home. Tony rushed to his car picking up the lunch Jarvis made him and got into his car. He chose a simple one today as to be inconspicuous. Suddenly the dot was moving and Tony paused getting in his car. The dot was coming to the direction of his house and it meant Steve was coming. He went back inside hiding in the first floor bathroom.

The dot remained stationary in front of his house until it finally passed and Tony let out a sigh of relief. He went back to his car and drove of to the opposite direction hoping to entire via the rear entrance of the school.

 

For the rest of the day, Tony had gone to his classes and monitored his phone on where Steve was and made sure not to stay in one place for too long. He was thankful that his class schedule was different from Steve’s. This was drastic but Tony does like to go to extremes to avoid his problems. Throughout the day various people told him that Steve was looking for him and he just shrugged them off. Guilt was slowly building up inside him with each question.

 

Steve was even sending him messages and calls but Tony doesn’t read them or pickup/ return the calls. He was acting very rash and childish but hey he was both and more.

 

The last bell rang and as he exited his class someone grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. He was surprised and a little bit terrified but he relaxed when he saw it was Thor.

 

“Good day Tony, by the look of your face I could see that I surprised you” Thor said smiling.

 

Tony felt himself let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “No-no prob Thor”

 

Thor smiled at that. Thor held up a mall paper bag, I have football practice later before work would you like to snack before then. Tony looked around nervously and checked his phone. “Let’s go somewhere a bit from here” Tony said leading Thor out of the school. I know a place not far from here. It’s a place where I go to when I want to be alone” he paused “Even Steve doesn’t know of it” Tony said softly.

 

 

It was Tony’s little nook, there was a small garden a ways from the school grounds. No one would even know where it was if not for the foliage that surrounds the entrance.

 

“I stumbled on this place while exploring, I’m pretty sure no one knows it’s even here” Ton said with pride. Thor smiled at him and as they got in Thor set down his baggie on one of the benches inside. “It feels like this place is another world entirely” Tony said fondly. He looked at Thor who was now holding up 2 paper cups and offered the other to Tony. “Thanks”

 

“You are welcome” Thor smiled at him sipping his own drink. Tony smelled his and it smelled familiar. He tasted it and was surprised. “This is what you made me yesterday right?” Tony said in awe. Thor just grinned at him with pride. He rummaged through the bag again and took out a few pastries and sandwiches too. “This is wow, Thanks Thor, Do I owe you anything?” Thor just shook his head smiling” It’s my treat”

 

They lapsed in comfortable silence until Thor asked “You’re avoiding Steve aren’t you?” Thor asked and Tony stopped mid bite into an éclair. Tony sighed in defeat “Yeah just for a little while” Tony said biting off a piece of the éclair. “He seems troubled today. I saw him before and he had this look, one of sadness and disturbance”.

 

That hit him in the chest. “I’m the worst right? My best friend finally has a girlfriend but he’s losing his best friend right? Some friend I am” Tony said dejected. Thor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I understand Tony, not to a great degree but I understand but It would be detrimental if you keep avoiding this issue.” Thor said with small frown. “Give yourself some space but please talk to him”

  
”I will Thor, soon, but not right now” Tony said sadly. Thor moved his hand to Tony’s and squeezed. “I understand” Tony squeezed back “Thanks and Thanks for the snacks” Tony said giving Thor a toothy grin.” You are most welcome.” They stayed like that for a while, Thor not really letting go of Tony’s hand until Tony felt better.

 

Tony looked at Thor” You didn’t tell me why you and Jane were fighting yesterday?” Thor’s smile faded but it returned in a sad way. “She and I well, we’ve decided to see other people. She will be leaving to study else where and we had issues to discuss yesterday that escalated to that degree.”

 

“What issues?” Tony asked curiously giving Thor’s hand an encouraging squeeze.

 

Thor was about to speak but suddenly a beeping sound came from his pocket.

 

“It’s time for our practice Tony, let’s talk about this at another time, I’m sorry we couldn’t finish this conversation; I hope you could work this out with Steve.” Thor said picking up his discarded food wrappers and cup. Tony called out to him “Please don’t let Steve know about me or this place.” Thor smiled and nodded in agreement and walked to the entrance. Tony sighed looking up at the sky praying he knew how to deal with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the Kudos and comments They mean a lot. I'm happy with the positive feedback. I'll be sure to make things more clearer and precise and make this story a good one :D


	8. Natasha's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It;s been a week and things aren't looking up for Tony and Steve. Someone has a little chat with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a looooong time since I uploaded a chapter. I've thought this one through (enough) and I'm happy with the results. Meet Tasha and Clint. More to come :D Enjoy!

Tony avoided Steve like the plague. It’s been a week but it feels like it’s been forever. The app Tony made was working like a dream but he did have a few run ins with Steve. They lived close by to one another and studied in the same school, so chances are they will meet up once in a while.

The other day Tony saw Steve coming down the hall before lunch and he looked pretty down. Tony wanted to go over to him because Steve was always the one who was the happy one. He knew he was the one causing Steve to be sad but that all went away when Carter (Peggy) came up beside him and looped her arm around Steve’s; that made Steve smile and Tony’s heart throbbed painfully.

He ducked in the nearest vacant room and waited for Steve and Peggy to pass. He felt pathetic.

Tony steered clear of Steve and Peggy. He mostly hung around Bruce and helped with his projects and Thor. They never did get to talk about him and Jane but Tony for once didn’t pry. Thor kept his spirits up the way Steve did. He’d make sure Tony was fed and well rested. Tony visited the café’ almost everyday and even brought Bruce there a few times to relax.

Ever since Tony visited the café’ he and Thor have grown closer. Thor was a big teddy bear and he was always sweet and caring. Tony felt himself drawn but made boundaries. They were just friends. Tony slept over a few times during the week and Thor didn’t mind. At times he woke up with Thor holding him and Tony would snuggle against him but it didn’t really mean anything right?

It’s been a week since Tony last spoke to Steve but Tony was stubborn to not think about it too much. He knew that Steve would get tired eventually and move on to better friends, besides he’s got Peggy.

Tony made his way to school as usual, checking his phone every now and then. It was still pretty early so there weren’t many students in school yet. He did see a few familiar faces, Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton were walking down the halls bantering good naturedly and Natasha even shoved Clint against the wall.

Natasha was a fiery red headed beauty. Originally from Russia, she came to America to study. A master of martial arts, she is a force to be reckoned with in S.H.I.E.L.D high. She’s also pretty much an equivalent to a she devil when pissed or angered, Tony knew this from experience. She was a safety officer in their school and was part of the student council. She was like a ninja or spy. You never know she’s there until she’s right beside you.

Clint Barton was one of the schools top athletes and founder of their archery club. He’s very charismatic and friendly and also a bit egotistic at times, something he shares with Tony. He’s proficient when it comes to archery or any long ranged sport; javelin, discus and even carnival games. He said he was brought up in the circus and everyone believed him.

Clint saw him and waved at him with a smile. Natasha turned surprised but soon shot him a glare and just kept walking down the hall. Clint was surprised and sprint towards Natasha; that was not a good sign.

Tony made it to his Locker, depositing his lunch bag inside; he noticed another paper bag inside. He didn’t remember leaving anything there yesterday. Curious, he opened the bag. It was warm and it smelled good. Tony rummaged the contents and saw a chocolate muffin, a few sandwiches, an apple and a small thermos filled with his favorite coffee. He thought that maybe Thor left this in his locker. He took out the muffin and took a big bite out of it.

It tasted really good, a lot of chocolate flavor was there and there were even pieces of chocolate inside the thing but Tony felt strange this tasted familiar. He’s eaten this muffin before. He thought for a minute until he recalled; Steve made him these before. Suddenly it was hard to swallow and Tony fumbled getting the thermos open. Steve made these.

He then saw a neatly folded piece of paper where the bag was placed. Tony put down the bag and unfolded it; it was a letter and he knew the hand writing; Steve’s.

_“Hey Tony,_

_It’s been a week since I’ve last seen you. I try to call and stuff but you didn’t even reply. I’m worried. Are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Don’t push me away Tony, Please?_

_I made you the muffins I know you liked and lunch so don’t forget to eat. I’m getting back the containers though you know how mom is. Please just talk to me Tony. Please?_

_Steve”_

Tony was instantly filled with guilt, even on paper Steve sounds so sad. He then felt a familiar wetness on his face; he was crying again. He angrily rubbed at his eyes and shut his locker with a loud thud earning him the concerned stares of those around him.

Tony had given Steve his lockers’ combination before so Steve can get things for Tony when he was being lazy. The coffee was warm but not hot and the muffin was too. Steve could have made these before going to class. Now he felt really guilty. Did Steve deserve this? Tony leaned his head against the cool metal of his locker and let the cool metal calm his thoughts.

He pushed off the locker and tucked the note in his jacket pocket. He picked up the bag Steve dropped off and went to class.

Tony came to class, dazed and broken and everyone that saw him was worried, his friends the most the most concerned. A figure in the halls shook her head as she walked to class. Lunch came and Tony felt a bit better. Thor was concerned and gave Tony a big hug before class. He just knew he teared up a bit as he hugged him back. Bruce sat closer to him during class offering what little comfort he could give.

Tony exited his class and made his way down the hall until he felt himself dragged to a vacant room. Tony flailed but the grip was strong. He found himself flung to a chair. He finally saw his pseudo kidnapper; Natasha Romanov.

”Na-Natasha?” Tony asked in fear.

“Talk” Natasha said as she glared at Tony. If a stare could kill he’d be dead right then.

“Lo-lovely weather right?” Toy said managing a weak smile. Natasha’s stare hardened. Tony gulped in fear. “Wha-what do you want me to say?”

“You, Steve, Talk” Natasha said cryptically. Tony looked away.

“Things have been going like this for a while Stark! I’m with Steve for most of the time cause of the student council meetings and projects and he’s been different, drastically different. He’s dazed, unfocused, uncomfortable, distressed and need I say more?” Natasha said inching closer to Tony. Each word Natasha said was brutally true and stabbed him each time she said it.

“I, I don’t have anything to say about that” Tony admitted softly.

“Tony” Her tone was softer now. “What’s happening between you and Steve?” We’ve all noticed how you’ve been avoiding him. Steve’s been different. Not the strong confident happy Steve I’ve grown used to seeing. He’s so vulnerable, so broken-‘“He’s got Peggy to comfort him right?”. Natasha’s eyes grew slightly in shock.

She sighed “Tony, What’s really going on. You’ve left Steve in the dark. He thinks it’s his fault your drifting away from him. I saw him the other day looking at his phone. He just looked at it. I managed to glance at it and I knew it was from you. If you wanted to end whatever friendship you have with Steve, don’t you think he deserves to hear that face to face. He at least deserves that much, right?” Natasha said, her voice gentle yet stern, each word stabbing him more.

Tony hung his head as the onslaught of emotions attacked him. “I-I don’t want to end things with Steve” Was Tony’s simple reply.

“Then talk to him, please. For both of your sakes” Natasha said leaving the room.

Tony sat there thinking. Contemplating everything that’s happened and thought of ways he could make amends with Steve. He loved him even though Steve may never feel the same but Steve was his best friend. Natasha’s words were sinking in as he stood. He walked out of the room and made his way to somewhere he needs to be right now; With Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. It really makes my day to see so many people liking the story so far :)


	9. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to talk to Steve but gets side tracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, Another chapter. Sorry for the wait :) Thanks for all the support. I'm really happy that there are a lot who like the story :) Enjoy

Tony stepped out of the room and wasn’t surprised to see Natasha vanish so easily. She could be a ghost the way she walks down the halls, always popping up when you least expect.

He checked his phone to see where Steve would be at that moment. Steve was on the move. Tony tracked where he was headed; the football field. They must have practice today. Tony pocketed his phone and made his way there. He was in the other side of the school, it would take him no less than fifteen minutes to get there.

He made a quick stop at his locker to get back the containers Steve left with him. There were still a few muffins and sandwiches left. He couldn’t swallow past the guilt but maybe, he and Steve could share what’s left like they used to.

He rounded the corner and collided with something hard. He checked if anything was hurting on his face and looked up at what he bumped into; he bumped into Thor.

“Hey Thor, watch where your going next time or let people know your around a corner so they wouldn’t bump into you and maybe cause a concussion” Tony joked rubbing his nose. Thor smiled.

“I did not know you’d be around the corner. Are you okay?” Thor asked concerned.

“Yeah, wait let me do an equation first haha” Tony said grinning. Thor returned it.

“I’m glad you are not harmed” Thor said relieved.

They stood there for a few seconds till Tony said he had to go somewhere. Thor looked surprised and Thor’s face changed into something serious. “May I discuss something with you?” Thor asked in a serious tone. He’d never heard Thor this serious, it might be that serious.

“What about?” Tony asked concerned. Thor looked around, “Let’s discuss this in private.”

“Don’t you have practice today before work?” Tony asked following Thor into a vacant room.

“Okay Thor, we’re alone. What’s gotten you so-“ Tony was cut off when he felt his face being cupped by Thor’s big hands and the next thing he knew, he was being kissed.

It took a minute for his mind to register what was going on and in that minute Thor had pushed him against the wall, deepening the kiss. Tony felt dazed and confused by the sheer surprise of the kiss and the confusion that was brought on by Thor suddenly locking lips with him. Thor broke the kiss and was aiming for his neck when Tony pushed him away from him.

“Tho-Thor Please, Stop.” With that Thor did, looking embarrassed and disappointed. He released Tony, giving him some room and Tony scrambled to sit down, Thor following.

“What, What was that Thor?” Tony asked sitting down at an available desk.  
“I was kissing you” Thor said matter-of-factly. 

“I know what you were doing but why?”

Thor sighed. “It may be a short while since we’ve grown close but it’s within that time, certain emotions and urges surfaced and I thought to act upon them thinking you’d react approvingly.” Thor looked embarrassed again like a kid who got caught sneaking a few cookies before dinner.

“Thor? Do you like me?” Tony asked.

Thor looked at him as if he was looking to his soul. “I do”

Tony sighed, “I just never knew you’d-” “Be attracted to you?” “No. Be attracted to guys in general”.

“In essence everyone is bisexual in nature; society has dictated which gender is right for the other. I do not believe this is so.” Thor stated as if he was debating with someone, maybe he has before..

Tony sighed again. “Thor, I’m in love with Steve-“ “Does Steve love you back!?” Thor shot back at him. Thor’s words pierced him. Tony hung his head.

“I apologize; I did not mean to hurt you” Thor sounded regretful. Tony didn’t look up at him.

“Tony? Please? Forgive me” Thor said cupping Tony’s face making him lookup at him. There were tears coming down Tony’s face and Thor just wiped them away. He leaned his forehead against Tony’s. “I’m sorry Tony Please don’t cry”.

“You love Steve, I understand but it pains me to see you saddened when you see him with Lady Carter” Thor said comfortingly. “Would you not give your love to someone who wants it? Your heart is choosing Steve but would it be selfish of me to wish for you to look at me the way you do with Steve?” Thor asked hopefully. 

Tony didn’t know what to do. He was in love with Steve but he has Peggy. Thor said he liked him but did he like him back. Steve and Thor shared many similarities but there were also differences too. Would Thor be Steve’s substitute? No he couldn’t do that to Thor yet Thor would do it for him. 

“I, I don’t know Thor. Honestly I do. I have to think on things but for now I have to talk to Steve. I want; no I need to tell him. He’s my best friend and I don’t want things between us going south just cause I have feelings for him.” Tony said taking Thor’s hands away from his face, Thor held onto his.

“I understand” Thor said solemnly. “Might I kiss you once more?” Tony thought for a minute but agreed. Thor smiled up at him. Their lips met again and this time Tony returned it.

Suddenly the door opened and Tony heard someone gasp. Immediately Tony looked at who entered and he felt his entire soul ripped from his body; Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Thor sounded out of character. what did you Thin? I'd love to hear from you. More to follow. Till next update :D


	10. Revelations and Realizations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises await.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and I'm sorry. Thanks for liking the story. It makes writing this more how should I say this, Wonderful!

Tony’s world stopped as he saw Steve open the door. Things with Thor were surprising enough and now Steve has seen him making out with Thor.

Steve’s face was a myriad of emotions, surprise, realization, embarrassment, anger and he may be wrong but he also saw pain as well.

“Steve!” Tony said rising from his seat. Thor was silent as he looked at Steve, his face calm yet tense. Tony feared the worst.

“I-I’m sorry to have interrupted, I’ll just leave you alone. Steve’s tone was clipped and Tony saw his hands curl into fists. Steve never got angry.

“Steve! Wait!” Steve didn’t, he abruptly closed the door and went down the hall. Tony looked at Thor.

“Go to him, I apologize if I’ve complicated things further”. Thor said with remorse. 

“Thor, I have to go” Tony said with conviction looking back at Thor. Thor just nodded and Tony made a run for Steve. Pushing past the door he checked which hall Steve went in. He saw Steve walking down the left corridor. His hands were fists at his sides.

Tony ran after him.

“STEVE!” Steve didn’t look back but he didn’t run. He just quickened his pace. Tony wasn’t fast but adrenaline was coursing through him and he closed the gap on Steve. He grabbed Steve’s arm but Steve turned around violently dislodging Tony’s hand. The force made Tony stumble back and ultimately he fell, landing on his ass.

Tony looked up, Steve was seething in rage. It’s the first time he’s seen him this way. Steve’s anger gave way to concern as he rushed to him, helping him up. When he got up he looked at Steve again, this time he was looking away ashamed. Tony stepped back and instantly Steve’s expression changed again. Steve looked horrified as if he’d killed someone. Tony didn’t take another step Steve visibly calmed down.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked quietly looking away again.

“I’m fine, are you okay?” Tony asked stepping forward this time.

“I don’t know” Steve replied as he looked down on to the tiled floor.

“Do-do you want to talk about it” Tony asked quietly.

Steve looked at him anger surfacing again. “Like when I wanted to talk to you and you kept brushing me off!” Steve said, anger and irritation clear in his words. It impaled Tony’s heart to hear Steve say that.

“I’m sorry but I had my reasons” Tony said as he was the one to look away. 

“Tony, I’m your best friend right? Or at least still I think I am. Do you how hard it was going through the day without you? Each day I wanted to talk to you but you kept finding ways to completely avoid me?! Then today” Steve sighed running a hand through his golden hair. Tony saw Steve’s eyes were glazing over. “Tasha told me you wanted to talk to me and Clint said he saw you going down the hall and I, I wanted so badly to talk to you but what I saw it-it made me feel” Steve couldn’t complete his sentence. 

Tony’s mind put the pieces together. It felt like the same thing when he saw Steve kissing Peggy.

“You were jealous?” Tony asked unsure. Steve looked at him surprised but looked away again. “I guess so” Steve said quietly.

“I thought you were with Peggy?” Tony asked confused. “I’m not” Steve replied simply.

“Then you?” Tony asked but Steve cut him off. “Like you? Have for a long time now” Steve smiled bitterly, the threat of tears were imminent. “Steve?” Tony didn’t know what to say. He just closed the gap between them and wrapped Steve in his arms as tight as he could. Steve was surprised but wrapped his own arms around Tony and buried his pace in his shoulder.

Steve liked him? He liked Tony? He never realized, they were just pining over each other and didn’t realize it.

Tony pulled away slightly but didn’t fully pull away from Steve’s embrace. He missed Steve hugging him and it’s only been more than a week.

“We’re both so dense right? Tony asked smiling up at Steve reaching for the tears that have fallen on Steve’s face. Wiping away each one as a few more fell down.

“Yeah, you most of all” Steve said smiling. “Guilty” Tony returned. 

“When you saw me kissing Peggy, I asked her to.” Steve explained, he saw Tony’s sad expression. “But not for the reason you think. I wanted to confirm something about myself then you happened to see us and you know where this is going right?” Tony nodded and smiled. “What did you wanna confirm Steve?” Tony asked curious. “A few things really, I wanted to see if kissing her would spark something in me, a desire for women I guess and It didn’t but you know what I did confirm?” Steve asked smiling.

“What?” Tony asked curious. “When Peggy was kissing me, I didn’t feel like I was kissing Peggy. I was thinking about kissing you.” Steve said quietly and obviously embarrassed. Tony could see that Steve was blushing fiercely. Tony chuckled at the way Steve was acting, he was always the mushy emotional one, Tony was too more so than him, but he also felt overjoyed at the fact Steve was thinking of him when he was kissing Peggy.

“Do you, uh still want to kiss me?” Tony asked shyly. “Is that even a question?” Steve said happily and in just a second Steve’s lips were on Tony’s. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and drew him closer deepening there kiss and Steve held him closer making there bodies press together tightly that they could melt into each other.

It was something that Tony couldn’t believe was happening. The need for air was great and separated but Steve followed up with a few more pecks making Tony laugh. The cat calls and wolf whistles that sounded brought them back to reality. A few students and familiar faces were at the opposite ends of the corridor.

Natasha looked smug as Clint handed her a few bills but looked happy doing so. Bruce was smiling at them with pride. Peggy and Sharon were there too smiling knowingly and a few of Steve’s team mates and Thor too. He had a sad smile on his face. Tony needs to get things sorted with Thor soon but it could wait. They felt embarrassed that their moment was made in public but they couldn’t be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end. I'm thinking of a few more chapters and an Epilogue too. Thanks a lot for the support! Tell me what you think and if you have any Ideas or concerns please by all means pitch them in :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
